Inside me
by Mel Blair
Summary: Could you control your impulses forever? Could you live knowing that everyone around you was a potential victim of your crimes yet to be commited? Could you stand looking at yourself in the mirror? I, for one, cannot. Learn to live amongst monsters to feel at home. (Reader POV,)
1. Chapter 1

_**This hasn't always been this way.**_ _ **Ceci n'est pas qu'une histoire.**_ _ **Il fut un temps when I could've sincerely said I was happy. This is a bataille entre deux âmes. A game between myself only.**_ _ **A simple tale of un esprit submergé, engoufré. Ceci est mon**_

 _ **Undertale.**_

 **Chapter One: I wish for the worse**.

Your eyes sting as you walk by the strangers down the usual way to the subway. What a messed up day. What a messed up life. You sniffed in your scarf; what a mess you are. You bite your lips to keep the sobs inside. Fucking hell! The pain in your chest intensifies as your breathing becomes irregular. You take a sharp turn right into a humid alleyway, trying to flee the creeping feelings your mind. Pace going faster and faster in a vain attempt to forget the events of today.

The day started just like usual. School was boring, life was even more; but the small perspective of getting home always filled you with enough determination to get through the day. However, that particular evening had worn you out, and ignoring the dark thoughts in your head became an unusually hard chore. Luckily, the day was over and you hurried to get out as fast as you could, before bumping into your worst case scenario. The laughs and comments were bad enough, but the stares…you just couldn't handle those disgust filled eyes glaring at you, not when were this tired. Before you could realize, _she_ was flowing your mind with terrifying satisfying ways of making them regret breathing the same air as you. They loved to laughs at you? How about you ripped off their tongues? Those pretty agonizing eyes of theirs? Pop them up like grapes! In a single wink your hand was reaching out at their throat, you blinked twice and backed away sacredly, holding your trembling hand over your chest. How could you have let her take control? 'Freak!' eyes darting upwards, you saw them glaring you down. Your hand clenched violently, dinging your nails into your collarbone: you had to get out! Pushing past the group, you ran out.

The sun was setting. And you were so damn lost. Panting, you looked around yourself and took in your surroundings. Trees, benches, ponds; a park of some sorts. There were plenty in this area of town, but you never remember seeing one that seemed so wild. There was no paved road to guide you, you must've busted out through the woods. Great. Deciding on a direction you start to make your way out.

The woods were silent, but you mind wasn't. _She_ was getting stronger by the day, you could feel it. There used to be a time when you could keep her under control. It was fairly easy to be honest. Whenever she wanted to hurt someone, you told her to take it out on you. Was it mentally…or physically. That worked for a while, well, until you ran out of skin and the doctors to you to stop. Of course, for the first months you were so happy! She was gone; you could never risk hurting anyone again. But that was until a few weeks back, when the suffocating pain in your ribs showed up again, with her.

You shook you head, no need remembering all that now. All you needed to do was calm down, get out and get home. Simple, you could manage that rig- the ground suddenly gave up under you and before you could think anything,

Y

O

u

f

e

l

l

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Undertale**_

 **Chapter 2: Deep down inside**

You wake up from reality only to find out you never left it in the first place. The hole above your laying body seemed dozen of meters away. How were you even alive? The realization didn't cause any turmoil inside you, even though a few months ago it would have made you desperately miserable. A grin made its way up your lips; guess the barrel is only so deep from your perspective.

Carefully, you got up. Nothing seemed broken, but your head sure took a solid bump. Weirdly, a bed of golden flower seemed to have smoothen your fall. How bizarre. Did the sunlight even reach down here?

Dusting off your sweater you took a couple of hesitant steps forward what looked like an enormous cavern. Getting back to the surface was going to be a pain in the ass, but this was the most action you had all your life and you weren't ashamed to confess your addiction to adrenaline. Better make the best out of it while it lasted. Anyway, your parents would send people looking for you soon enough. Or you could call for help- You quickly reached out for your cell only to find out that it was completely and utterly busted.

Sigh. That was that.

'Howdy!' a small voice cut through the darkness, startling you. 'I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!'

You looked down at your feet were the owner of the voice seemed to be; only to be met with a glowing yellow flower smiling at you like this was supposed _to be normal_?

'Humm,' it stated again, unaware of you stupefied look. 'You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!'

Its smile seemed almost too eager, 'I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!'

The world slowed down for a moment and a clenching pain struck you under your throat, your breath was short and you fought the urge to throw up. When your eyes focused again, a small children-like drawn heart silently floated in front of you.

'See that heart? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!' said the grinning flower as you observed the intriguing organ. For some reason, it was pitch black with only as small portion underneath it glowing a transparent white. Is this what everyone's soul looked like?

'They start off weak but become stronger the more LV you gain! Here, in the underground LV stands for LOVE and it's shared through little white friendliness pellets!'

Under the flower's command a couple of white petals appeared from thin-air and floated innocently around your heart. 'Go on! Catch as many as you can!' and the petals flung straight into your direction before you could react.

Some of them cut deep into your SOUL while others grazed it as you managed to dodge as best as you could by controling the floating prolongation of your being.

You fell to your knees and swallowed hard a cry of pain as Flowey seemed so overjoyed his face took monstrous features. 'YOU IDIOT! DOWN HERE ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!'

You grasped for air and clenched the grass in an attempt to control the growing rage inside your ribs. _She_ was not happy. You focused more on the pain. It was delicious, it had a sharp acute feel, but the after taste was grave enough to numb the mind. It was rather delicious but not enough to keep your consciousness from being swept away. Slowly, the piercing laugh of the evil flower faded away and looking up you saw that a look of curiousness had taken over the hysterical joy.

New friendliness pellets bloomed around your wounded heart. You couldn't help swearing internally at your helpless state. Suddenly, before the petals could assault you again, a shining blue light of fire striked Flowey violently, sending him flying into the darkness. A soft female voice resonated in the cavern: 'What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent soul!'

In your field of vision walked a large goat woman. She was tall, her fur white, and had tiny pointy horns, but her smile held a pure motherly love.

'Do not be afraid, My Child. I am Toriel- Keeper of the Ruins.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Undertale**_

 **Chapter 3: I don't wanna kill mom.**

Toriel, or Goat mom as you like to call her, was the sweetest monster you had ever met, even though your knowledge of monsters consisted of a sociopath flower and _her_. You instantly felt at ease with Goat mom, and the way her house smelled of freshly baked pie, how she constantly held your hand ignoring the fact you were almost an adult or even the way she tucked you into bed and kissed you good night made you feel more loved you had experienced. It's not that your parents didn't like you or anything, you were pretty sure they loved you very much, but they had this way of…saying things or looking at you that often made you feel worthless. You wondered if that was the reason the search party didn't find you yet, maybe there was _no_ search party. Tears started gathering in the corners of your eyes, but you shook your head to chase them away with the bad thoughts. You would stay at Toriel's house until the police came and rescued you. You smiled as you feel asleep in your new bed; that was a good plan.

Unfortunately, a week passed and no sign of another human. On the bright side, you and Toriel had grown quite close to each other. She showed you around the ruins, the puzzles that kept them safe and even the basis behind the 'FIGHT' mode in which the SOUL would come out. On that regard she strongly suggested to you not to fight but keep on stalling for time until she came to your rescue. You were rather thankful for her protective attitude, but with the monsters around the RUINS being only small frogs and carrots, you didn't really needed her help and often talked your way out of it (or flirted when the jelly monsters jiggled at you).

Toriel even gave you a flip phone to communicate with her. Of course you tried to call your house, but the signal bars were at zero. You questioned Goat Mom about how she was able to call you but her answer didn't really help: 'Signal? Oh no, my child. We Monsters use magic to communicate through cell phones'.

Of course Monsters had magic. Why the fuck not? Well, apparently it was true, since Toriel often light the fireplace by simply holding out her hand and her fire was sometimes blue but never seemed to truly burn, only warm.

On the morning of the eight day of your journey through the underground, you silently sat at the living room table and served yourself a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie which Toriel kept on baking since you were madly in love with it. The day was rather normal and Goat Mom was reading yet another one of her Random Snail Facts books when she put her glassed down to look at you.

'Are you tired, young one?'

'No…' you answered carefully, not sure you followed her.

'Good, very good,' She sighted in relieve.' You had terrible nightmares last night and I couldn't seem to be able to wake you up. Don't you recall, my Child?'

'Really? I don't remember-'

Suddenly, like a huge wave of darkness, last night dreams submerged you. You remembered the blood, the knife, the dust, the awful awful taste in your mouth but the joy in your hearth. Cold sweet ran down your spine and your breath got caught in your throat.

'Are you Ok, young one? You look rather sick?'

You took a second before understanding her words. 'I'm fine…Toriel?'

'Yes, little one, what is it?' she looked worried.

'I kinda need to leave…now. I'm sorry. But I really need to leave. Can you show me the way out of the Ruins' Your voice cracked at the end.

She seemed surprised by you declaration, but quickly recovered.

' I-I need the do something. Stay right here.'

Before you could interject, she was already up and out the living room. You felt guilty, as you swore you saw her face painted with sorrow for a second. You didn't want to leave on bad terms, but staying here wasn't safe anymore. Not for Toriel. You sat up, brushed the crumbs off your leggings and sweater and followed the footsteps going down the basement.

You had never been there, and you understood why now. It was pitch black with only candles flickering in the cold breeze that raised goosebumps up your arms and neck. Toriel's shadow was only a couple feet ahead of you. As she heard you approaching, she spoke slowly:

'You wish to know how to return 'Home,' do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs…'

Without looking back she resumed her walk in the dark hallway. Carefully, tracing the wall with your left hand you kept walking.

'Every human that fall down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child… If you leave the RUINS…They…ASGORE…will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand…go to your room.''

She leaves again. Chills crawl your back but you're determined to get out, so you walk.

'Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning' she repeats to you without stopping.

The walls get more and more humid and by the time you finally reach Toriel, they are soaking wet. She staring at a metal gate within was seems to be the dead-end room of the basement. You fell the annoying as she addresses you one more:

'You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself…Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.'

Like so many times before in the ruins, you feel the magic enveloping your heart and ripping it out of your body with a small claustrophobic feeling. In front of you, your black SOUL with is white tip floats innocently before an angered Goat mom.

Toriel looks right through you and sends a dozen of blue fire balls flying at you. You direct your Soul out of the way, but get hit anyway. She winces slightly in watching you cry out, but doesn't stop the battle.

'Please! Toriel! I'm sorry, but I can't stay here with you! Please!'

More fire balls are sent your way and your heart receives a beating as you weren't concentrating. _She_ slowly starts to whisper inside your mind. Your nose itches. Your skin burns.

'I'm begging you! I don't wanna hurt you!' you start panicking as you know you can't keep this up much longer. 'I don't want to hurt you, Toriel!'

'Attack or run away!' is her only response as she sets loose another attack.

You refuse to wound the only friend you have. Biting your lip to the blood you take it all. Visions fill your eyelids but you refuse to give in to them.

'What are you trying to prove this way?' Goat mom launches more fire balls.

But none of them hit you. Surprised, you look at her once more.

'Fight me or leave.'

Again her attacks seem to miss you. You hold you burnt right arm, grateful for the break.

Toriel takes a deep breath. 'I know you want to go home, but please go upstairs now…' her voice giving in to a motherly love. 'I promise I will take care of you here. I know we do not have much but…we can have a good life here. Please stay?'

Your eyes are fixing a point on the ground, voice barely audible you answer, 'I'm sorry…'

'Why are you making this so difficult?' she sounds broken.

'Toriel, I'm so sorry…' you manage to murmur.

'Ha ha…pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child…No, I understand you would just be unhappy trapped down here.'

Your head shot up in an attempt to correct her, but she cut you short.

'The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear…for you, my Child, I will put them aside.'

With a small 'plop' your SOUL reintegrates your body and leaves you breathless. You sigh in exhaustion from both the fight with Toriel and the one inside your mind. Goat mom is looking at you once again with loving eyes, but she can't hide the sadness in them.

'If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand…'

Without a word, you lean in for a last hug and she wraps her furry arms around you. You enjoy this moment the most you could, knowing you may never experience it ever again. Slowly, however, the hug had to be broken and Toriel gives you a small smile and steps aside to from the heavy looking gate.

Your sigh trembles as you look at Goat mom for courage. With a slight nod from her, you push the right door and as you step inside you heard her whisper to you,

'Goodbye, my Child'.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Undertale**_

 **Chapter 4: I feel quite** _ **bony**_ **inside.**

The metal gate locked in place behind you as you took a couple of shy steps in what seemed to be yet another hallway. Was there even an exit out of these ruins? With a quick glance back you started the long walk towards the source of the cold breeze blowing your hair out of your sweaty face. After what felt like an hour you finally arrived at an opening. It was a small dusty room with a patch of grass in the middle. A stone arch leading to the outside was on the other side. Relieved, you starting making your way toward it when a familiar voice stopped in your tracks:

'Clever! Veryyy clever! You think you're really smart, don't you?'

Looking down a couple of feet in front of you a golden flower was smiling at you. Shivers ran down your spine and you backed a little.

'In this world it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee… I bet you still feel empty inside. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die! Until you tie of trying. What will you do then?'

You didn't want to think about it… but Flowey's voice seemed like it placed its seed inside your mind and grew out of your fear. He noticed your unease and smirked cruelly.

'Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world…and let ME inherited the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting!'

'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' you cried out kneeling down your hand on your ears to block out the insidious laughs. 'You don't know me! Shut up!'

'Oh, but I do…Hee hee hee!' and the room became quiet again.

You stood in your position for a while, fighting back tears. You were scared. You were cold. You missed Toriel. Why did you leave?

Taking a few sharp breaths you calmed down. You had to leave. Toriel was much safer without you in her house. The decision was made. You couldn't go back on it now.

Standing up on shaking knees you walked through the stone arch.

At first the brightness blinded you and you had to hold your hand up and squint your eyes to make out your surroundings. It was some kind of forest road. As you walked down it, the bare trees shaded you and your vision adapted more. To your surprise, it was winter here in Underground, and everything was covered with snow. You frictionned your arms to warm you up. That explained the freezing wind you had felt earlier. You snikers crunch the thick snow as you continued your hike. The forest was dense on both sides of the road and the silence made you a little paranoid. You felt like you were being watched.

However, nothing or no one bothered you down the path. But in your craziness, you avoided making noise and often looked round. That was, well, until you heard a branch brake behind you. You jumped around to face the empty forest. You were freaked out. Adrenaline rushes through your veins and an irresistible feeling to run away filled you.

But _she_ had her curiosity picked and forced her will onto your crouching mind. These moments were the only ones you willingly let her take control. You couldn't handle the fright and terror of the unknown while she lived for it.

Your pulse slowed down and your pupils focused on every little detail you hadn't noticed until now. You were waiting; knowing fair well whoever was following you would eventually show themselves. Yet no one came.

You kept walking. On you guards. Fear and anticipation fighting inside. You reached a wooden bridge. A poorly made gate was built on top of it to stop passage, but the bars were too far apart and the whole point was missed. The humid planks creaked under your shoes…And someone else's shoes.

'Human, don't you know how to great a new pal?' the voice was grave and spoke slowly; every fiber of your being was tensed up. 'Turn around and shake my hand.

You did as the monster told you, but you felt a cold look wash over your face in _he_ r hope for a battle. Extending your hand you held the cold fingers of the…skeleton? Before you could confirm what your eyes held in front them, a fake farting sound came from the handshake. The skeleton let out an honest laugh, like it was the most hilarious thing he saw in his life.

'heheh.. . The old cushion in the hand trick… heheh! You should see the look on your face!'

You stared blankly at the monster barely containing his giggles. He was a little smaller than you and wore a blue jacket. He has no skin or flesh, but somehow his smile and facial expression looked human. The only thing setting you off was the glowing lights in his eye sockets. Noticing he was under examination, the skeleton finally stopped his goofing, but kept his relaxed smile.

'Anyways you're a human, right? That's hilarious. You didn't quite look like it there for a second, pal. Welp, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. Didn't expect anyone coming through here so soon. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for the humans right now, but…y'know…I don't really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting fanatic.'

His welcome speech was cut short by a silent buzzing. Sans raised a bone eyebrow and held up bony finger to you. Reaching inside his black shorts pocket he takes out a phone to …let it ring? You watch at the weird scene unraveling in front of you. After a while, the phone buzzes again but this time it's a rapid shot of texts, one after the other. You can't help snigger at the constant smile Sans has. He gives you a wink and puts back his cell in his place without answering.

'Actually, that was him. I have an idea, go through this gate thingy. Yeah go right through.' He mentions you to move and you obey, feeling slightly more at ease.

On the other side, Sans nonchalantly puts his hands in his jackets and continues to walk. You wait, not sure you should follow. You notice his shoes are in fact pink slippers he wore with socks.

'What wrong? Why are you acting so _sternum_?'

You stare at him for a second, watching his smile get a little wider. No way. You put your sleeve to hide your grin and catch up to him, but he seems to notice anyway.

For a moment the both of you walk side by side. You're glad not having to cross the rest of the woods by yourself. Sans carefree attitude lighten your mood and the underground wasn't so scary suddenly.

'Now buddy, how did you get down here?' he glimpses at you but you avoid eye contact.

'I…uhmm…fell?' you aren't sure how to explain it either.

'Welp, you sure fell a long way from your home. Take my advice kid, 'he stopped in his tracks and blocked you, the cold froze you like ice when you saw the void in his eyes. 'Better behave, k? I saw you in the forest. That thing inside you? Keep it in.'

Just as abruptly as he stopped, the light in his eyes came back and he continued on his way. Your heart was beating unregularly and the goosebumps on your back were so intense they actually hurt. Lifting your head, you saw Sans waiting for you, his usual grin back on his face. Like nothing ever happened.

Hesitantly, you kept walking, but the friendly vibe you gave off earlier wasn't there anymore. Nails scratching the inside of your palms, guilt in your stomach, you focused on the snow.

You couldn't say when but had reached what looked like a lively village. All kind of monsters were busy attending to their everyday activities, and the dread you had felt before slowly washed off. After a couple of minutes, you both ceased before a large wooden house:

'Can you guess? It's my house.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Undertale**_

 **Chapter 5: Frisk**

Sans' house was pretty normal, you guessed? You expected something a little messier but you bet his brother was the one taking care of the chores. Christmas decorations and lights gave it a holiday spirit and shadows in front of the widow indicated someone was inside. Before you could ask Sans about it, the front door busted open. Snow fell from the roof under the shock and onto your head. A tall skeleton emerged from the doorway shouting while angrily pointing at Sans.

'BROTHER! WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE CALLED AND SENT YOU AT LEAST A DOZEN MESSAGES! DID YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN?' he suddenly seemed to remark your presence, his bone eyebrows raised in surprise. 'IS THAT ANOTHER HUMAN? WOW WERE DID YOU FIND THEM? WHO ARE THEY? WHY DO THEY HAVE SNOW ON THEIR HEAD?'

'sup, bro. That's a lot of questions, why don't you ask them in person? I bet it's _snow_ problem for them, right?'

You snickered a little as Papyrus let out a loud exasperation cry. Calming down he invited you inside. You accepted gladly at the idea of warming your frozen limbs and melt the snow off you. As you brushed off the cold and ice you examined the house a little. Well, in fact it reminded you a lot more of a wood cabin. It had two simple floors. The upper one had two closed doors leading to what you assumed was bedrooms while the first level led to a cozy kitchen on your right or to a living room. To no one surprise, Sans had thrown himself into the only green sofa in front of the TV, eyes semi-closed following you as you entered his domicile.

'HUMAN, FEEL AT HOME. (SANS MOVE YOUR FEET SO THEY CAN SEET DOWN). THE GREEEAAAT PAPYRUS IS ALMOST AS AMAZING A HOST AS HE IS A ROYAL GUARD!'

Taking place on the sofa armrest so you didn't have to incommode the lazy pack of bones next to you, you amazed at the funny monster running around. Apparently, what you assumed was his frustrated tone was actually his normal voice level. How intriguing. If it wasn't for the fact that they were both skeletons, you would have never guessed the two were related. Without a warning, Papyrus cried out something about tasting spaghetti and hurried to the kitchen where loud clashes were heard.

You stood there, waiting. Deep breathing came from your left, and you twisted your neck to realize Sans fell asleep. You observed how his chest moved in synch with his slight snoring. How did he ever even breathe? You leaned in in curiosity over the sofa, holding yourself steady with your left hand clenched to the backrest. Sans eyes were closed by what seemed to be bone eyelids. His facial features didn't follow basic human anatomy rules. But then again, he was a monster…Still, how fascinating it was to study him for once that he wasn't staring you down?

'You 'know, kid. You shouldn't spy on people while they're napping.'

A little cry escaped your lips and you jumped up. But in your hurry, your hand slid down the backrest and you lost support, crashing straight into Sans. You heart was pumping like crazy in shame and you scrapped yourself up as fast as you could. While doing so the layback skeleton simply laughed at your antics, raising his hands up like it wasn't his fault.

'Well, I know it's hard not to fall _for_ me, but falling _on_ me? Boy, gotta give it to you, pal, you took it to a whole new level.'

You couldn't bear turning back to look at him and simply focused on keeping yourself from hyperventilating. God, that was humiliating to say the least. Luckily, today's bad habit of busting through door screaming came to your rescue, as for the second time of the day another monster invaded the house.

'Papyrus! What's the hold up with that water? Frisk really doesn't feel good; I think they're getting worse…Pap- why is there another human in here?'

The fish-like monster crossed her buffed arms on her chest, checking you up close. She had blue skin and ear-fins, but her long pony tail was a bright crimson. She was as tall as you but she somehow made you feel tiny as her single yellow eye glared you down (the other covered by a black eye-patch).

'Hi, uhhmm, nice to meet you?' you tried to make conversation, but the fish lady frowned even more.

'OH, IM SORRY UNDYNE! FRISK' WATER'S COMING RIGHT NOW.' Papyrus rushed out the kitchen with a glass of water, half spilling it. Undyne seemed to relax a little seeing her skeleton friend apparently fine. 'AS FOR THE HUMAN, SANS FOUND THEM ON HIS WAY OUT TODAY.'

'Why'd you bring another human?' sharply asked the fish to the skeleton still lying down. 'Don't you think taking care of Frisk is our main concern? We don't have time for another fragile being!'

You bit you lower lip. The situation was getting out of hand. You were causing an argument between friends. You had to get out. Sans spoke in his carefree tone.

'Chill out, Un'. I just thought that since Frisk is human, another human would have a better idea of what sickness they had. That's all.'

'YES, OF COURSE BROTHER! THAT'S GENIOUS! LET US BRING THIS HUMAN TO FRISK RIGHT AWAY! ', exclaimed the younger skeleton.

You look around; eyes wide open as Papyrus gently pushed you out the door. Undyne followed, still not entirely in on this plan. The two monsters led you around the back of the house and inside a little shed.

You didn't know how but Sans was already inside waiting for your group, back against the worn down wood wall. The shed was divided in two parts by a wooden gate, just like the one you saw earlier, but this one had bones bars to actually stop people from crossing. Undyne took out a key and opened the lock to let you enter the other side of the small cabin. There, laying in a bunch of covers and pillows laid a brown headed child. They frankly looked like they had better days. Sweat was wetting their forehead, but the way they clenched to the covers indicated that they were cold.

Papyrus crouched next to the kid and gave them a warm smile, helping them lift their head so they could drink. The child winced a little and their eyes squinted closed, before opening again to look at the group.

'Hey, feeling a little better, buddy?' Sans asked as he brushed the kid' hair.

'WE BROUGHT A HUMAN WITH US. THEY MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP US FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU HAVE!' even Pap voice was lower than usual to accommodate the small figure.

Frisk gave a little curious frown and looked around the room before spotting you. They titled their head a little and gave a small grin. You come to crouch in front of them as the others gave you a little space. You presented yourself and repeated what your mother use to do when you were little.

'Well, I don't think you have any fever,' you confirmed as you took your hand off Frisk's forehead. 'Open your mouth and say _ahhhh_? Nope, your ganglions aren't even swollen. It doesn't look like you have a cold or anything like that.' You stood up. 'I'm sorry, I really don't have an idea-'

A hand grabbed your sweater and lifted you in the air. Undyne shook you in a mad fist of anger. 'What do you mean _you don't know_?! Godamnit! You human piece of trash, are you even good at something? I'll fucking kick your…'

She stopped mid-sentence, looking down to see Frisk clenching their small fist on her tank-top, shaking their head in disapproval. Unwillingly, Undyne released you and you feel to your knees. She left with a grunt and Papyrus rushed after her.

Of course you weren't even paying attention at what went on around you anymore. You had other problems. Such as breathing in, breathing out. That's the way. Breathe in. Breathe out. Concentrate on the pain coming from the scratches on your neck by Undyne' sharp nails. Concentrate on the bump from your knees. Concentrate _her_ out of your mind.

'You ok, kiddo?' wondered Sans, nonchalantly tucking Frisk back into bed. 'Alright, c'mon let's leave them to sleep.'

All you could do is nod and let him pick you up and through the gate, which he locked on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Undertale**_

 **Chapter 6 : It's not dark enough outside for such dark thoughts**

Pain. Pain. Pain crawled up your spine and down your eyelids. You were in so much pain the world stopped spinning. You were lost in agony and _she_ was having a blast. Lose, losing, lost all control over her and yourself. Your fingers were grey with dust but you wouldn't turn to ash. Get her out! Of course she wouldn't listen, she did what she wanted, didn't obey to anyone' will. ' _Let me put you to rest''._

You startled awake, painting and confused. Looking around you saw Frisk's tiny hand clenched on the sleeve of your sweater. They were staring at you with worried eyes and you understood they had shaken you awake. 'Just a nightmare' you whispered back in dark shed.

With your senses regained, you recognized the humid cabin you were sleeping in. You had offered spending the night with Frisk since the sofa-bed in the skeletons' house was taken by Undyne and her friend, Alphys if you got the name right. The monsters were against the idea at first but finally agreed as long as you stayed on the other of the gate. You were still pretty confused as to why such Frisk was locked away even after the talk Sans had given you earlier.

After the incident with Undyne, Sans and you exited the shed. Still under the shock, you slid down the side of the house and sat down in the snow. The cold helped you keep contact with reality. The hooded skeleton looked at you for a moment before joining you. Both of you shared the snowy silence, before you broke it off:

'Why-why are they, uhmm, outside the house?'

You felt his stare onto you, but you kept looking at your feet freezing under the snow.

'Frisk's sick. Been for more than a week now. They have…' he stopped, looking for the right words, '.. fits. Phases. Wasn't that big a deal, but the kid asked we locked them up themselves. Wouldn't take no for an answer. Always been stubborn.'

You saw him shrug and look up at the clouds, he seemed down. Well, as down as his usual grin could hint. You felt guilty for earlier.

'I'm sorry I'm no help. I wish I could tell you what Frisk has…Sorry'

'It's alright, buddy. Don't worry about it. I won't hold a _bone_ against you.'

Whatever Sans meant by fits, you still didn't know. However, you knew for sure Frisk didn't want to go back to sleep. They keep nagging the covers through the bars. It didn't really matter since you couldn't rest either. Rolling on your left side you looked at the child rolled up in cloth.

'Hey, Frisk? Can I ask you something? Why did you want to stay in the shed?'

Your voice was barely audible, but the brown-headed child pensive look indicated they heard you. After a moment, they gave you a freighted look and held their hand close to their chest. Surprised, it took you a moment to understand this was their answer.

'You're scared? Scared of what? You're not afraid of me I hope.'

The kid shook the head in disapproval and pointed a finger to themself. You frowned at the clarification.

'How? Why ? You're just a kid.'

Frisk stood up and went in search of something in a corner of the cabin. Soon, they came back, a paper in their hand. They held it up so you could examine it. Despite the darkness and the subjective artistic talent, you could make out a drawing of Frisk but with different clothes and eyes color.

'It's you?' you asked unsure.

Frisk lipped the words 'no, look' and pointed to the paper again. Under the sketch was written in red pencil the name Chara. What did it mean? This wasn't Frisk?

Said child gestured again, mimicking the sign of the drawing being…inside them? Suddenly, they made a move like the paper was flying away but kept getting stuck on them, and that apparently made them cough?

Frisk saw your confusion and tried again, but apparently you were either too dense to get it or you had lost you child spirit. Anyway, after a while both of you ended up falling back to sleep.

Ӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂ

The next morning you woke up early, just as what you assumed was dawn here Undergroud was rising. You stretched and yawned while groaning. Sleeping on the ground definitely wasn't your thing. Being as quiet as possible as not to wake up the small figure fast asleep next to the gate, you made your way out the shed and back into the house. Luckily, it appeared the household was already in business. Clashing sounds and loud screams of encouragement came from the kitchen. You smiled a little and hopped that monsters drank coffee. Not feeling quite ready to face a raging Undyne and a hyper-active Papyrus this early into your day, you sat down on the still opened sofa-bed. Unfortunately, as you rubbed the sleepiness out of your eyes, movement came from under the cover.

'U-Undyne? ' the voice sounded rather shy and sleepish.

From under the sheet emerged a yellow scaled monster wearing glasses. She blushed red as soon as she understood her mistake.

'O-oh, I'm s-sorry! You m-must be th-the new human, r-right? A-ahhh, this is a-awkward…'

This was most likely the mentioned Alphys. You could feel her insecurity and didn't want to ruin anymore relation with monsters. You quickly presented yourself and decided to lighten the mood

'Hey, I really like you pajama!'

Alphys' eyes widened and a smile flashed on her face. Without much she started going on about the amazing anime in which the character on her shirt was casted. By some chance, you had happened to know about it, and the two of you bonded immediately.

Unfortunately, even though you wanted to keep discussing with the yellow monster, you really needed to go to the bathroom. Excusing yourself, you headed upstairs and entered the second room, being a tiny sized restroom. After taking care of the urgency, you started washing your face. Even after a decent night of sleep, the dark circles under your eyes were still visible.

Sighting, you opened the door, planning on finishing that conversation with Alphys and eventually getting some coffee. But in your way stood a half-woken up skeleton looking just as surprised as you did. Apparently, Sans was even more exhausted than you since his smile was almost gone, but seeing you he made a slight effort.

''Morning.' He muttered

You greeted him and both of you made your way down the stairs. As he took a seat on the sofa you stretched and enjoyed the popping of your joints all over your body. Sans stiffed on the couch and when you turned you thought you saw a faint blue shade on his face for a second. Confused, you decided to enter the kitchen. Inside Undyne and Alphys were serving breakfast. You gulped as the fish monster approached, but she plainly ignored you.

'Where's Papyrus?' you asked counting heads.

'He's bringing b-breakfast to Frisk.' Was Alphys shy respond.

You nodded and decided to return to the living room, where Sans was resuming his sleeping session. This time, though, you wouldn't fall for the trick and leant against the sofa. But the calm of the house didn't last long as a loud clash and Papyrus voice was heard from outside the house. In synch, every human and monster inside stood on alert and before someone even blinked, they were rushing out the door.

As usual, Sans was already in the shed. The gate was open and the two skeleton brothers had their back turned to the group as they faced Frisk. It sounded like they tried to talk the kid out of something. Aplhys and you stayed back as Undyne didn't lose time joining the siblings. For an instant you saw the small figure of Frisk shaking uncontrollably as they stood immobile with a knife in their hand. What the Hell?

'I know you kid, you're better than this.' Said Sans almost solemnly.

Undyne made took a couple of steps and crouched to face Frisk, 'I don't know what's wrong with you but I know I've seen you beat worse. So are you gonna let me down?! Are you gonna give up!?'

The quivering stopped for a moment and the group took a breath, but Frisk suddenly jumped on Undyne. A blue light flashed in Sans left eye-socket and the sick kid flew backward. As they hit the wall, you saw a small blue hearth float in front of their chest. Looking down at your own, you noticed your Soul flying in place too. The intense magic output must have made it come out.

Undyne got up slowly, holding a cut on her right arm bleeding bad. She reassured Alphys with a brave voice without leaving Frisk out of her field of vision. The group stood there and no one moved for what felt like hours. Finally, Sans released his magic and Frisk's heart returned red. The small child dropped the bloody knife and began crying uncontrollably. Between their sobs, you finally heard them talk for the first time repeating over and over again, 'I'm sorry'.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Twist of Character**

After the incident with Frisk, everyone was pretty irritable. Well, with the exception of Papyrus. The tall skeleton kneeled near the crying child and did their best to comfort them, putting them to bed and playing with their hair until they'd calm down enough. As for Undyne, she had gone inside the house were Alphys was tending to the wound on her arm.

Sans had went out the first while you exited last from the shed. You expected him to have disappeared to wherever he usually went to hide when wasn't in his room, so it was quite a surprise when you caught a glimpse of the back of his blue jacket by the trees behind the house. Hesitantly, you approached; knowing far too well he wasn't in the mood for a conversation, however being by yourself right now couldn't do any of you any good.

He heard your steps in the snow as he soon acknowledge your presence: ' What'd'you want, kid? Get back inside.' His tone was cold and empty.

You leaned against the tree next to him, close enough so your shoulders brushed against each other. 'That wasn't Frisk, was it?' you almost whispered the question. Sans didn't answer. He seemed tired.

'Sans? Who's Chara?' you tried again, more insisting. But as the words left your lips, you felt the skeleton stiffen next to you and turning around so he could face you. His right arm hit the tree right next to your ear and you shuttered when you saw the black void in his eye sockets starring at you.

'You gotta learn to shut your mouth sometimes, buddy.' He was so close; you felt the cold steam of his breath on your face. 'Don't ask questions you don't want answers to.'

You gulped, 'Let me help, let me help out with Frisk-'. His cold laugh cut you short. He regained himself and spoke again, this time letting his anger out:

'Help us? Look, pal, why don't you just fuck off already? You had your chance, too bad you fucked it up. Frisk's long gone now, better say goodbye to your happy ending.'

Your eyes stung a little from the harsh words Sans at thrown at you and you tried to think of something to say, but nothing came.

'This was it, don't'wcha get it? This was the good Frisk, the good timeline! We could've made it out to the Uppergroud.' His voice lowered again. 'Guess you don't have to deal with that, pal, since you must have had it good up there.'

Sans backed up, releasing you. You let a long sigh escape you as you watched the skeleton walk away. He soon disappeared into the forest and you slid down on the snow. For some reason tears were streaming on your cheeks and your nose was running. Why were you crying? Sans wasn't the first person you had disappointed in your life time, your parents and the people around you constantly made sure to remind you of it. But why was it that this skeleton's approval was so important to you? You didn't have the slightest clue. The only thing you knew was that all you wanted right now was a warm bed and to sleep all this off.

Ӂӂӂӂӂӂ

The shed was silent and cold that night. Every muscle in your body needed rest but you were tensed up. Sans hadn't talk to you since this morning, actually he completely disappeared after your conversation. You felt terrible about it. Turning to your left side, you cozied up more in the covers.

Frisk was sleeping on their side of the gate. Surprisingly, the monsters did put up much of a fight when you insisted on sleeping in the shed again. However they insisted on locking the gate and giving you the key, in case of an emergency.

The small child was whimpering in their sleep, probably having a nightmare. You couldn't blame them with the events of today. You wondered how such a pure mind could turn so evil. Well, when you thought of it, it wasn't hard to imagine, after all: how many times did you almost cross the same line Frisk crossed today?

The gasps and debates were getting more and more insistent and loud. You sat up, trying to see something in the moon light, but only shadows guided your sight. Poor kid, this definitely wasn't the rest they needed. Their nightmare gradually turned into a nigh terror while they fought against invisibles enemies. What could you do? You hated seeing them suffer like this, especially after you told Sans you wanted to help. Carefully, you got up and unlocked the gate.

The wooden planks creaked under your steps and the dark submerged you deeper. Kneeling near the whimpering child you put a hand on their shoulder to wake them up. The cries immediately stopped but Frisk wasn't answering you. As you shook their shoulder again, the child suddenly rolled around, a strike of silver passing before your face.

You fell back in surprise. Frisk was standing up, their eyes covered by their bang and holding a cutlery knife in their hand. A small grin made their way on their face as you felt a warm liquid roll down your cheek.

You mind instantly understood that the child before you wasn't really Frisk., but rather the same person that attacked Undyne today. They were probably the one that stole the knife from the breakfast kit Papyrus brought them this morning.

The insidious child rocked back and forth on their feet, as if lost in thought. Although, when you tried to get up they jump in your direction. Swearing, you dodged as best you could but still managed to get a deep cut on your left thigh. Frisk rolled and jumped back up, smiling widely at you as they attacked again.

Could you bear hitting them? They were just a kid after all. You dodged again but this time made them trip, gaining some time. You rushed to the door in an attempt to escape, but after a couple of steps a sharp pain in your back made you fall over. You rolled on your back before Frisk could jump on you, knife first.

'Frisk, please stop! It's not you!' you tried pleading but only met empty red eyes staring down.

'Sorry, not home right now...' the voice laughed and send down shivers all over your body.

Barely holding up the kid above yourself, the knife somehow was getting closer and closer to your neck. This was bad, very bad! You did want to die just yet; you were so scared of letting go.

Cold flowed through your veins and filled you with determination. You refused to end this way. Whatever it took, whoever it took, even _Her_. Tingles ran down your fingers clenching the child, in your arm, chest, everywhere in your body. Fear quickly turned to anticipation and your whole Soul relaxed.

Bending your knees under Frisk , you sent them flying backwards. Yet, both of you got up at the same time, facing each other. With even losing a second, you sent a kick flying toward the child, which they avoided easily, cutting down the inside of your knee. Failing down, you grabbed their armed arm and twisted it before tossing them face against the ground. They struggled but couldn't seem to free themselves, well until they bit your right leg next to them. Screaming, you let go and they took advantage of the situation by jumping back on you. You anticipated the attack and absorbed the impact, but Frisk still managed to lend a deep cut on your ribcage. Growling, you pushed yourself up for a moment only to fall back onto the child, tackling them to the ground. Both of you let out a cry of pain. But mainly you, as you felt the whole length of the knife carve its way into your right shoulder.

Panting, you looked down on the fallen child. Their expression was completely filled with hatred. If they could, they would kill you on the spot. How did Frisk become this? Was this what you looked like when you let _Her_ take full control? Did you look like that now? Your eyes met crimson ones and you felt submerge by them. Frowning slightly, Frisk let out a long sight, steaming in the cold air which you inspired. They seemed disoriented, almost like they just woke up. How will you ever explain this to them?

'You dirty liar!' a familiar voice in the darkness brought you back to reality.

Looking up, you saw Sans stand a couple feet back, a blaring blue fire in his left eye. His hand flung sideward and a clamping feeling overtook your heart, tearing it out of your body. An invisible force flew you backwards into the opposite wall. The air left your lungs from the shock. Sliding down you tried stopping the intense bleeding from your shoulder were the knife used to be.

Sans walked over to your cowering figure, an enormous skull of an unknown monsters floating over him. You knew by the look he gave you all was lost. You grasped your tiny black soul into your hands and felt tears form in your eyes.

However a tiny a red heart appeared between you and the skeleton. Frisk stepped after it, throwing themselves at you in a hug. You felt tears soak your sweater and their small body shaking with sobs. You let out a sight escape your lips as you realized Frisk was back to normal.

'Move, kid, move out the way! It's not your turn this time!' Sans sounded broken

Frisk didn't even look at him, furiously shaking their head in your sweater.

'Move, for fuck's sake! I can't handle two killers at once!'

'They helped me…Sans, they cured me' the brown-headed child whispered in between sobs.

The skeleton looked at the crying mess at his feet in disbelieve. Not entirely sure what of make out of it as his Gaster faded away and the blue flame in his eye socket diminished in intensity. He waited for Frisk to continue.

'I'm ok now…' was all they said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Flesh wound**

Frisk was still sobbing in your arms as the blue light in Sans eye socket disappeared. Both of you stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say. You felt exhausted and on hedge as you examined the skeleton's face for a reaction. He still seemed under shock, barely keeping his calm. You blinked away tears as he frowned in disgust. Somehow, he still hated you. You had found a way to ruin yet another relationship.

Sans kneeled in front of you, not meeting your gaze this time. He reached out to Frisk: 'Buddy, I'm gonna need your help bringing her inside. Can you do that for me?' his voice was calm, but hoarse with emotion. The kid nodded and quickly sniffed while getting up.

You bended forward while trying to regain your stance. How could you ask Sans to help you? That would be plain hypocrisy from you. Watching you move onto your knees, the monster spoke tensely, 'What do ya think you're doing, there?'.

'Obviously, I'm getting up.' you answered back as you carefully stood up with a hand again the wall. 'See, I'm fine! I can walk- 'The world turned black before you could finish and you felt your legs give up under you. However, the ground never came into contact.

'Wow, there, pal. Not sure that's a good thing to do with that big of a blood loss.' Sans voice sounded nearer now. Blinking away the black spots you met a small blue flame starring you down with worry. Realizing you position you hastily looked down and gasped. You weren't touching the ground! Floating in midair, Sans arms were barely grazing you. 'Let's move' was his only remark to your astonishment.

Frisk held the door open when you were carried out of the shed. Only when you took cover from the cold bite of the wind you noticed Sans's bony fingers pressing against the wound on your right shoulder. His bones were red and the blood left a trail in the snow. Your sweater was ruined but what really got your attention was your Soul. It gave off a pale blue light and the white tip seemed to have disappeared. It was now completely black.

You didn't have time to reflect more on this matter, because as soon as Sans made his way into the house he called for Alphys and the lights were switch on by a frantic Frisk. You squinted from the brightness and a couple of muffed complains came from the sofa-bed.

'SANS! You fuck! What's the deal with you?!' Undyne emerged from the covers in full furry. She looked just as dangerous in short and a thank top than in her armor. Noticing Frisk first, she looked panicked at her choice of words, but her eyes soon drifted to your bloody mess. 'What happened? Alpys, you gotta get up!' Her seriousness regained she shook her fellow monster awake.

Meanwhile, Sans brought you to the freed up side of the bed where he laid you down carefully. You wince from the pain when he released your injured shoulder. The blood stained the pillows as he putted back pressure.

'Oh my god! W-what happened t-to her?' Its looked like Alphys was finally up and probably also overwhelmed by the look of it. She was breathing hard and kept fidgeting around when the blue skeleton spoke: 'She got stabbed into the right shoulder, bleeding bad. You gotta do something'.

The shy monster looked like she had been struck by lightning. 'M-me? N-n-no way! I-I can't po-possibly-'

'Hey, hey, Alphys. Look at me…' Undyne grabbed her shoulder. 'If anyone can do this, it's you, ok? I'm sure you can deal with this. Trust me, Aplys. I know you can.'

You saw Alphys bite her lip and nod slightly. She took a deep breath before turning around to face Sans, 'I-I'm gonna need a sewing kit, if you have one…As well as bandages. Undyne, can you bring me a bowl of cold water and some towels, please?'

The skeleton and the fish-lady quickly agree and left in opposite directions. As Sans left your side, you felt the blue magic around your Soul dissipate and it returned into your body. As it did, you felt a flash of pain wash over you and a little cry escaped your lips.

'I-I'm sorry, I'll try to b-be gentle…' Alphys slowly ripped your sweater open around the wound. You guessed monsters didn't need scissors with claws like these. She exposed the injury and frowned at the damages. Soon enough Undyne came back and they cleaned up. You clenched your teeth every time the soaked towel brushed against the open flesh.

A door opened upstairs and what was muffled voices before became the loud, recognizable tone of Papyrus dashing down the stairs before Sans.

'HUMAN! ARE YOU OK? MY GODNESS, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? THIS IS ABSOLUTLY TERRIBLE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF, I'M AN AWFUL HOST; LETTING GUEST BEING HARMED! PLEASE DON'T DIE HUMAN!'

'Don't worry, Pap. I'm not gonna die from this. This is just a flesh wound, right? You smiled at the balling skeleton next to you, who looked hopefully at the treating monster. 'Uhhmm…W-well, yes, t-technically, but-'.

'C'mon bro, you know humans are tougher than that.' Sans patted his sibling back as Frisk gave him a warm hug. The smaller skeleton handed the kit to Alphys before speaking again: 'Pap, why don't you put the kid back to sleep into your room. It's kinda late for them, no?'

'RIGHT! EXCELLENT IDEA BROTHER! COME WITH ME FRISK! ILL READ YOU MY FAVORITE STORY; IT'LL SURELY CAML YOU DOWN. I KNOW IT ALWAYS DOES FOR ME!'

Frisk gave an annoyed glance at Sans while they were dragged upstairs, but the latter ignored it. When the door closed being them, Alphys spoke to you in a gentle voice: 'I-t's gonna hurt a little. I-I don't have a-any anesthetic, s-sorry…' You simply nodded and prepared yourself by clamping your fist around the covers as the needle got closer and closer.

The first stiches weren't all that bad, the ache was sharp but quickly faded out. However, as soon as Alphys got to the torn up flesh, clenching your teeth quickly became useless. You faded into the pain, breathing deeply and savoring every inch of clairvoyance it send your conscience. It felt as is all your five senses were opening to the word and the latter answered back. You lost track of time and surroundings, only hearing Undyne swear from time to time as you let out a small cry.

'T-There, all d-done... ' the yellow monster sounded just as tired as you.

You slowly opened your eyelids and looked at the swollen result on your right shoulder. Surprisingly, it looked rather professional and the bleeding had almost ceased. Alphys was now bandaging it up tightly. Glancing up you were greeted by a Undyne's proud smile. For once, getting hurt had actually helped with a relationship. Bending forward, you notice that a certain skeleton had disappeared.

'Where's Sans?' you asked with a sore voice.

'H-he left when I started', stated Alphys, 'I-I think he s-said something about being scared of blood.'

You lifted a tired eyebrow. Sans, afraid of blood? His hands were soaking with the stuff earlier, he was definitely lying. But why?

Seeing you drifting into your pillow and thoughts, the fish lady helped her yellow friend up: 'C'mon, Al. Let's leave, this punk deserve some rest.' She gave you a encouraging wink as they exited into the kitchen.

You appreciated the gesture, knowing too well your exhaustion interfered with your social skills. However, as your body relaxed, you couldn't chase Sans behavior from your mind whre it left a bitter after taste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sick day**

A racket in the house woke you up. You blinked and stared at the kitchen where you could hear Papyrus fighting with pans. Breakfast spag, you guessed from the smell. Shifting into bed you noticed the small body next to yours. Frisk was glued to your side and breathing regularly in their sleep. Your fingers played with their hair, finding secret loops and curls. The child let out a smile and yawn before opening their eyes. You greeted them a silent morning and they responded with a hug.

'Papyrus ?' you called out loud and soon enough the tall skeleton appeared in the kitchen doorway.

'HUMANS! FINALY YOU HAVE AWAKENED, JUST IN TIME FOR THE GREATEST BREAKFAST OF YOUR LIFE!' you exchanged looks with Frisk.

'Let me guess,' you started 'breakfast spag?'

'WOWIE, HUMAN! YOU SURE HAVE A TALENT FOR GUESSING! BUT, AS MATTER OF FACT, YES; I HAVE COOKED THE MOST EXQUISITE NOODLE MEAL! HOWEVER, I WOULD RATHER CALL IT BRUNCH THAN BREAKFAST.'

Surprised you looked around for a clock, finding none. 'What time is it?'

'OH, ALMOST NOON.' The monster answered while he rearranged his apron. 'I FIGURED YOU WERE TIRED SINCE EVEN SANS WOKE UP BEFORE YOU.''

The mention of that name woke another wave of unease in your stomach.

'Hey, where's Sans by the way?'' you asked carefully treading your words.

'THAT IS A VERY GOOD QUESTION, HUMAN! IT IS VERY SWEET OF YOU TO CONCERN YOURSELF WITH MY BROTHER, BUT AS USUALY, HE DIDN'T CARE TO INFORM ME OF HIS WHEREABOUTS. ALTHOUGH, THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE HE IS AT GRILLBY'S.'

'Umh.' you nodded slightly in acknowledgement. You didn't know what you expected, but disappointment filled you anyway. 'What about Alphys and Undyne? Hope they're not mad I took their bed.' You tried to change the subject.

'OF COURSE NOT! THEY RETURNED TO UNDYNE'S TOGETHER LAST NIGHT SINCE SANS ASSURED THEM THEIR HELP WAS NO LONGER NEEDED. ALPHYS SAID SHE WOULD CALL TO INSTRUCT YOU ABOUT THE STICHES.'

You hummed a positive answer, your curiosity having been satisfied.

'COME, FRISK! LET US FINISH THE SPAGETI TOGETHER SO YOU CAN BRING IT TO THE HUMAN.'

The kid jumped right up and lifted a thumb to Papyrus. You reached for them, not wanting to be an inconvenience more than you already were. But before your fingers found Frisk they gripped the sheets next to you as a flow of pain gushed from your shoulder. Both the skeleton and the child rushed to you at the sound of the small cry you let out.

'It's fine, I'm fine.' You reassured them, but the look in Frisk eyes was pure guilt. Feeling too weak to counter Papyrus reprimands, you laid back down apologizing.

As for the rest of the rest of the day, Frisk was your own little servant. Every time you tried to stop them from getting something for you, they smiled back with such resolve you knew it wouldn't amount to anything. On the other hand, spending time with the kid was a more fun than you anticipated. After Pap left to attend to his guard duties, you both nested on the couch in front of the TV.

You were fascinated by this MTT Show Frisk showed you. The host, a humanoid robot by the name of Metaton, was quite the character. But what made it most enjoyable was the kid's moves in prefect synch with the robot. It looked almost as if they knew it by heart.

You couldn't tell when exactly, but after the sixth of seventh episode of MTT, you fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ӂӂӂӂӂ

Something inside you woke you up. A creeping feeling in your chest. You examined the darkness for a while. The house was silent for once. Slowly, with every precaution taken at every single step you stood off the sofa and made your way upstairs to the bathroom. Once you were done with the main business, you took care of the mess staring back in the mirror.

' _It's me,_ _._ '

Startled, your eyes searched for the owner of the voice that had just intruded your privacy, but the room was empty. Opening the door, you listened for noises in the mute house. The front door creaked open, letting a dash of cold wind and fresh sunlight brighten the ceiling.

You steeped to the ramp, frozen in apprehension but sighted when you recognized a familiar fluffy blue coat.

'Up so early, pal? Sans greeted you as you made your way to him.

'Where's everyone-' your tone faded before you could finish your sentences as the voice rang once again in your ears: ' _Too early for your face, comedian_.'

Sans seemed to notice your discomfort and decided to step in closer: 'lets put ya back to bed, k?'

Both of you crashed on the couch as soon as you go there. The blue skeleton looked exhausted with his eyelids closed and pearls of sweat dripping on his skull.

'Long day?' you tried.

'Uphm, long nigh.'

'Where's everyone?'

'Pap and the kid are chilling at Undyne's. Something 'bout a cooking lesson.'

'Uhm…'

You were fighting the urge to ask him where he had been all night, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't have given you an answer. Instead you both stood there in silence watching rays of sunlight slide through the shades.

'I'm sorry.' You whispered

Sans seemed got off guard by your statement, turning around to face you: 'What are you apologizing for, kid?'

You shrugged. This was another bad habit of yours, excusing yourself for no reason. Being sorry to impose your existence to others. For mistakes you might make in the future.

' _He never sees it coming anyway.'_

Your stomach sank to your ankles as Sans sighted lowered his stance. 'Alright, kiddo, let me have a look at that shoulder.'

You agree docilely, still out of it a little. You turned around so the skeleton had a better access to your arm.

'Thought blood scared you.' You snickered.

'I guess I should have hemoglo _been_ less obvious.'

You giggled at the half-assed pun while Sans's bony fingers finished unwrapping the bandage. You saw him frown from the corner of your eye at the sight of the wound before regaining his neutral look. He searched around the room for the first aid kit. Shivers ran down your spine as you saw a blue aura form around the kit as it flew right straight into the skeleton's hand.

' _Better kept an eye on that blue magic of his, partner.'_

And there it was again, that childish voice speaking to you. Even Sans didn't seem to notice it. You expired deeply, calming yourself. Constant ache wasn't good for your mental health and probably getting to you.

'First time seeing a Soul that color.'

You titled your head in confusion at the skeleton cleaning your shoulder. Feeling you at loss, he indicated your chest with his chin. And just as before, there it was floating in mid-air; your heart.

'That's weird. I thought it only came out in a Fight…' your face froze. 'Sans?'

'Relax, kiddo, you'll know when you're gettin' a bad time from me.' He winked. 'Human souls appear when we, monsters, use magic on them.'

To demonstrate, he lifted his right hand as a blue flame sparked in his left eye socket. You felt the bed draw away from you when a blue aura englobed your Soul. You couldn't help swearing as you realized you were flying a couple of inches above the small skeleton grinning on the bed. However, soon enough, your body regained its original color while your body stopped defying gravity.

An awkward laugh left your mouth and you turned to lock eyes with sans, but the latter focused on your shoulder.

'How'bout this?' he asked with a hint of amused curiously in his voice.

The same aura surrounded your bandaged arm, making it float against your will. 'Whaa-' The pain stopped. It just disappeared. The continues wave of agony sieging your brain for the last 48 hours magically stopped.

'so?..' inquired the monster next to you, knowing far well your silence meat it all. So instead, you just nodded and laid back against your pillow, head slightly taking support on Sans tight. How did a skeleton feel so soft? was another question left unanswered. Bur part of you blamed it on magic as you slid into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

You shifted around, barely awake, hand reaching for a pillow or a cover or even a certain soft skeleton to warm you. However, your fingers were only met with ice. Ice? You blinked your way awake only to find yourself surrounded by darkness. Yawning, you stood up from the freezing ground you mistook for ice.

Where were you? A light on your left got your eyes. Tired feet dragged you weary body over there as your mind was still fogged. Soon, you were close to identify the source of light as a little red Soul floating in front of Frisk. Confused, you called their name, but the child that lifted their head to meet you wasn't the one you expected.

'Greetings, I'm Chara. Nice to meet you, partner…'

As soon as the slightly curled hair kid introduced themselves, you recognized their empthy voice as being the one that had spoken to you earlier.

'Thank you. Your Determination freed me from Frisk. I'm sure you're much more competent than them. We'll have plenty of fun together.'

Their cheeks blush as they smile. But their expression seemed out of place and sent shivers down your spine.

'Umh?...' they tittle their head waiting for your answer.

'Fun?' your question was barely audible as it resonated in the silent abyss.

Chara looked quite amused by your reaction as they appeared right next to you and held your cold fingers. An electric shock turned your guts upside down as visions of monsters getting stabbed, no-slaughtered- by your own hands filled your brain. You'd thought that the screams and dust tickling your nose was the worst part, but it couldn't compare to the disgust against the joy filling your Soul.

You gasped when you regained control of your senses. Fear ran down your veins.

'Ready to start?'

You stepped back by reflex, shaking your head in denial.

'No? Uhm…How curious.' Chara's smile grew bigger and so did your uneasiness. 'You've must have misunderstood: you've already accepted.''

Your sins crawled on your back. Why weren't you calming down? What the hell? What _in_ the hell? What was _she_ doing? Oh god, your heart felt as if it was about to break your ribs. Body shaking, breathing wavering, you stared at the child in front of you.

'It doesn't matter, really. It's two against one now. You'll have to cooperate in the end…'

Chara stepped in front of you and grasped their tiny little hand covered in grey dust around your Soul. They grinned as white cracks grew on the black heart under their pressure. You whimpered, feeling as if every single snap in your soul resonated by your skin being stripped from your flesh. The blushing kid giggled and dropped the soul on the floor.

'See you, partner…' the stepped on your Soul with a glorious smile on their childish face.

ӂӂӂӂӂ

A terrifying scream woke you up. You darted upward in the sofa, clenching your teeth at the pain coming from your shoulder. Sans busted through is room door, looking alarmed.

'What's wrong?' he asked with a worried face from the second floor.

You wanted to answer but nothing came out of your dried and sore mouth.

'They had a nightmare, I think….' Responded a voice behind you.

Turning around, a dry cry broke thought your lips. You practically jumped back, landing painfully on your back as the figure on the bed creeped closer. Ignoring the mind-shattering pain coming from your wound, you crawled back until your back was against the wall.

'Stay away! Stop! Stop getting closer! Oh god, oh god, oh god…Stay away!'

A hand landing on your soaking cheek made you hurdle again. Finally letting the monster in front of you out of your sight, you turned to a concerned skeleton crouching next to you.

'Hey, bud…What's wrong? Why are you afraid of Frisk?''

You shook you head frantically as you took refuge in Sans arms, soaking his jacket with tears.

'No,.. no…. n-no. no. no. no. Chara!'

You shouted the name out loud towards the confused kid a couple of feet before you. You heard a laugh inside your head as you cowered against Sans again.

Both skeleton and child shared a perturbed look. Sans patted your back to reassure you: 'Hold it right there, pal, sure you don't wanna try again? That's a Frisk if a know one.'

Scarcely, you glimpsed through the fluffy collar, expecting to be meet with a macabre smile. You frowned as you recognized a sorrowful kid you'd met before.

'Frisk..?' you lipped more than spoke.

They teary eyes flashed with joy and they nodded. However, they didn't dare to get closer, feeling you still on the brink of another breakdown. You passed your hand in your messy hair, trying to regain some sense of what had just caused these feelings to flood over you this early in the morning. Could it have anything do with your dream?

'You alright?' asked Sans as his hand turned your face to his. 'Care to explain what was all the ruckus about?'

You pushed back a inch, too much under shock to notice the awkward way your libs intertwined with the skeleton's bones. You tried to come up with a valid answer, but nothing came:

'Hum….I thought Frisk was something-someone else? I'm sorry. I'm always a mess when I have nightmares…'

Sans simply nodded, but the glare he shot at the kid sent a message full of serious content, although you were too upset to care. After a couple more minutes on the ground, the blue monster got you up and back on the bed before disappearing in the kitchen with Frisk.

You listened for quite a while to the silent sounds and creaks of the house in the hope to catch a word of whatever was said in the other room, however nothing more than shifting was ever made. What a weird conversation.

Papyrus came back home half an hour later, apparently back from guard duty. Joyful as ever, he didn't seem to pick up on the tension in the house and happily greeted everyone. He was ratter surprised to see his brother awake this early and didn't miss his opportunity to compliment you on your good influence. The irony of it made you smile.

Soon after, though, he informed you all of Undyne's invitation to Frisk to participate to their cooking lesson. The child's face brighten up and they hurried into their outwear. You couldn't blame them since you had been a sleepish slug and had given no really physical activity to the kid in almost three days. Although, Undyne should take care of that.

It wasn't until you heard the door lock behind them and Pap's voice fade away in the snow storm that you finally unclenched your teeth. You hid your shivering lips behind your hands as you concentrated on finding your breath. It wasn't that Sans wasn't good at comforting you, you just couldn't bring yourself to believe he meant it. It seemed that nightmare wouldn't let you calm down after all.

The sofa shifted as drained sight came from your right, causing you to jump out of your skin.

'Wow there, bud. s'not the first time a my lazy bones. You could say your reaction's a little ske _late_ ton?'

You managed a little scuff, even though your heart was nearly breaking your ribs. To say this wasn't even a fight, how lame of you.

'Right, you've never died before partner…I can't wait for you to experience the pain of a forced restart. I have to say, you never truly get used to the feeling of your Soul getting ripped apart then melt again into one. It's…something.'

Your knees found their way up to your chin as you tried to control the quivers in your limbs. Sans, as tired as he might have been, couldn't miss your little episode.

'Wanna tell me what's wrong, pal?' You shook your head. 'Uhmmm…sure, k.'

You both stood there in silence for a while longer, just starring at the covers. The skeleton didn't seem uncomfortable, maybe lost in his thoughts just as wished you weren't.

'Want me to give ya some alone time?' he asked finally, starring at you with his casual smile.

One again, you shook your head, more determined this time. You didn't want to be left alone with whatever was in your head right now. It was making you go crazy. You hadn't felt this scared in your entire life, not even when you didn't knew how to let _her_ take over. Not even when death faced you an inch away. But now, in this silent room, nothing could describe your fright. The worse part was you knew nothing was going to happen to you, at least not tight now, but the your guts kept screaming about an imminent end of the world looming above your head (or rather in it). The worse part was the unknown. Not knowing what you would wake up to if you let it free. Scared not to be able to stop it, to stop _you_.

'Scare to love it too much to stop?'

The voice stroke needles in your mouths.

'I know you hate me, but just the once…please?' you whispered into the void.

Dropping what was left of your façade and decency you dived to the other side of the bed into Sans ribcage like it was the last anchor in your crashing reality. You heard him muster something you couldn't make out as you muffed you face more into his sweater.

'kid, what are you-

'Please, Sans, please…'you pleaded again.' I'm so sorry, ok? I'm sorry but please, please, just this once? I c-cant , not anymore, I'm so sorry, Sans, I'm sorry I'm so scared…'

Your excuses melted into more sobs as you waited to feel the blue magic push you back into your rightful spot. Of course Sans hated when you invaded his personal space, he made it clear last time. However, a couple of moments later you felt his thorax relax in a long sigh. Something cold brush a strand of hair onto of your head. You bit your lip until it became a piece of numb flesh and the taste of metallic blood ran down your tongue in the hopes of keeping your cried to a minimum. If it was one thing you were good at, it was crying in silence. It came handy more than once, and this time seemed to be one of those. Indeed, Sans breathing had become regular and a slight snore made its way in the silence of the room.


End file.
